You Rock My World
by toocutecarrie
Summary: It’s freshman year at Hillridge & since Lizzie & Miranda both can sing, they decide to get an act together for the school talent show. When they recruit some cute band members, will Lizzie keep her heart saved for Gordo or will she fall for another guy?
1. Get Your Act Together

This is my first fan fic so let's see what ya think...

You Rock My World

Chapter 1

Get Your Act Together

"This is Lawerence Tudgeman III with your morning announcements..." came over the school's PA system. Apparently, Larry liked doing the announcements so much that he volunteered to do them again in high school. "Do you have talent? Do you wanna show it off? Then come audition for Hillridge High's 13th Annual Talent Show. Tryouts are next Monday. Audition forms are in the cafeteria and need to be turned in at the time of tryouts. Hope to see you there!"

"Omigosh, that would be so cool!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, if we had any talent!" Lizzie replied sorely.

"Are you forgetting something?" Gordo asked. "You and Miranda both have great voices! You even sang at the IMVA's this summer!"

"I just had such a blonde moment! I completely didn't think about that! One problem though, I wouldn't have the guts to do it!" Lizzie said turning to face them.

"Lizzie, you sang in Rome in front of thousands of people! This is just in front of the school!" Gordo explained.

"I know, but most of those people, I'll never see again! I see people here everyday, and we've got four more years to go."

"Lizzie, we could do it!" Miranda said excitedly. "We could do it together and help each other out. We could try to find a few people that can play music and have a band, and we could both sing..."

"Uh, Miranda, I thought you knew how to play music," Gordo said matter of factly.

"Well I do, but only the violin. We can't really rock out to the violin!"

"That is so true," Lizzie said. "We need to gather some pros, or well, the best we can get."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Miranda.

"You can put up flyers," Gordo pitched in.

"Great idea Gordo!" Lizzie said. Gordo began to blush. He has had feelings for Lizzie for so long that he couldn't even count. That summer in Rome she had kissed him, but the issue never came up again, and they just went back to their normal relationship as friends. It was as if nothing had happened. But he never forgot. What he doesn't know though is that Lizzie never forgot either.

"Why is your face red?" asked Miranda. "You look like a... a... you look like... something really red!"

"N-nothing." Gordo replied.

"Sure," Miranda answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm. She gave him a look that said I can see right through you, I know you love Lizzie, but she didn't say anything else.

"What's going on?" a confused Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," Miranda retorted. "So... let's make those flyers!"

K guys... sorry the first chapter is kinda boring, but it will get better, I promise! Just gotta get all the intro stuff outta the way! Carrie 


	2. Recruits

Chapter 2

Recruits

The next morning Lizzie looked around the school and saw hot pink flyers everywhere. "Miranda, the flyers look so great!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Thanks! I just hope that we actually can find some band members. Otherwise we may have to sing acapella." Miranda said.

"What's that?" Lizzie asked.

"It's when you have to sing without any music," Gordo interrupted walking up behind them.

"Yeah, what he said," Miranda answered.

"There's no way I am doing that!" Lizzie said.

"You could do it," Gordo replied. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," Lizzie said. She couldn't help but blush a little. Omigosh, I hope my face isn't turning red, she thought. If it is, Miranda will surely notice. But what he said was really sweet. Oh I can't be thinking this way, Gordo only likes me as a friend. Snap out of it! She looked up at Gordo and saw a little smile on his face.

Miranda noticed them sharing glances at each other and just rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, let's get to class," she said.

Finally the last bell of the day rang, and the girls still hadn't found any band members.

"Well this is just great," Lizzie complained. "We're never going to find anyone for the talent show."

As soon as she said that she saw a guy run up right behind her. "You're Lizzie McGuire, aren't you?" he asked. Lizzie turned around and was face to face with one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. He towered over both girls.

"U-um, yeah I uh..." she tried.

"Yes, she's Lizzie and I am Miranda," Miranda chimed in. Lizzie turned to her and gave her a thankful glance. "And you are?" Miranda questioned him.

"My name is Troy. I recognized Lizzie from the whole singing at the IMVA's and all that. Then I saw your posters this morning and, well, two of my friends and I would like to be your band."

"That's great!" Lizzie said, finally mustering up enough courage to talk.

"Okay, cool so why don't we meet tomorrow after school and then walk over to Lizzie's to practice?" Miranda asked.

"That'll work! I'll tell the guys. See ya'll tomorrow." he answered.

"Bye!" both Lizzie and Miranda said at the same time. They turned to each other and giggled.

Great, that's all I need now is to watch Lizzie flirt with her little boy toy right in front of me, Gordo thought. He must not have done a good job at hiding his emotions because Lizzie noticed.

"Gordo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked him.

"Oh, yeah, never been better," he replied. Those were the last words he said all the way home.

Hope you liked it! It will get better! More L/G moments on the way!!! Carrie


	3. Bewilderment

Chapter 3

Bewilderment

The next day Lizzie & Miranda couldn't wait for the last bell to ring so they could hang out with Troy and his friends. But unfortunately it was only lunch time.

"Lizzie, Troy is _so _cute! And he definitely had his eye on you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute," Lizzie agreed. She turned around to see Gordo walking their way. "But lets drop it for now okay?"

"What's wrong Lizzie? Why don't you wanna talk about him? He's _so_ dreamy!" Miranda replied.

"I just don't. Besides, here comes Gordo and you know how he hates all this girl talk." Lizzie whispered.

"Since when do you care what Gordo thinks?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I don't really," Lizzie lied. I just think he feels a little left out about us entering the talent show and hanging out with other guys when we would usually be spending time with him, that's all." _I really do care what Gordo thinks, Lizzie thought. But I can't tell Miranda that, she doesn't know about the kiss in Rome, and I'm pretty sure Gordo could care less._

Then Gordo walked up and took the seat next to Lizzie. "Hey ladies! How are the rock stars doing today?" he joked.

_Animated Lizzie: "Great now that you're here. Wait! What am I saying? He's just your friend McGuire!"_

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Gordo asked with a worried look on his face.

_Animated Lizzie: "Oh no! He knows! Am I that obvious? Better cover up quick!"_

"Nothing, I'm fine. In fact, I'm great!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"O-kay..." Gordo responded with a strange look on his face. Lizzie glanced at Miranda only to see the same look on her face.

_Animated Lizzie: "That's just great! Now they're both looking at me weird. Usually lunch is my favorite subject, but not today. Too many things on my mind."_

Just then Lizzie felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Hey guys what's up?" Lizzie turned around to see Troy behind her.

"Oh, nothing, just eating lunch. Hey Troy, I know you know Miranda, but I forgot to introduce you to Gordo," she motioned toward him, "My other best friend."

"Hey Gordo! Nice to meet you man!" Troy replied loudly.

"You too," Gordo said with an unsettling look on his face.

_Gordo Thoughts: I've gotta get out of here. I can't stand seeing that guy with Lizzie. She can do so much better, but she just melts around him. I guess all bets are off for me._

"Guys, I've gotta go to the library and study for a test. I'll catch ya'll later," Gordo said as he jetted out of sight.

"So, Troy, who are your friends that are going to be in the band?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, Hayden and Scott. They're cool. They'll be with me after school. We're still meeting here, right?"

"Yeah!" Miranda said.

"Well, I've gotta get back to class. I got a restroom pass, to come see you," he said as he was looking right at Lizzie.

_Animated Lizzie: "He's so... everything! Wait! What am I thinking? What about Gordo? But Gordo doesn't like me like that. Maybe it's time to move on..."_

"Bye girls! See ya'll this afternoon!" Troy shouted while walking away.

"Later!" Miranda yelled back.

"See ya," Lizzie replied. But she still wasn't sure if she really wanted to or not.

K guys- please let me know what you think! R&R! I will update in a few days! Thank you beautymarked, hilaryrocks101 & Jersey Princess for the good reviews & suggestions! You all rock!


	4. Boys in the Band

Chapter 4

Boys in the Band

That afternoon as soon as the last bell rang, Lizzie and Miranda hurried out of the school.

"Hey guys where are ya'll going?" they heard a familiar voice behind them. They turned around to see Gordo.

"We're going to meet _Troy, Hayden, and Scott," _Miranda said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh," Gordo sighed.

"You can come with us if you want," Lizzie suggested.

_Animated Lizzie: "Gordo looks really upset. I guess he just feels left out. I wish he'd come along. Wait! I can't tell him that! He doesn't feel the same way about me."_

"No that's okay, ya'll go on without me," he said sadly. "I don't wanna be in the way."

"G-Gordo..." Lizzie started, but Gordo cut her off as soon as she opened her mouth.

"I'll just talk to ya'll later or see you tomorrow," he said with a little wave as he walked the other direction home.

_Gordo Thoughts: There is no way I am going over there to watch Troy flirt with Lizzie all night. If only I could tell her how I feel... although it probably wouldn't make a difference._

"That was weird!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"He seems disappointed. You invited him to come. What is his problem? He's been acting weird lately," Miranda pondered.

"I dunno, I think he just feels left out. I mean, he spends most of his time with us, and now we're spending time with other guys. I think that's it. Maybe we should talk to him," Lizzie replied.

"I think he's jealous," Miranda retorted.

"Jealous of what?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh c'mon Lizzie, it's so obvious! He's jealous because of Troy. He knows that Troy likes you and he's upset that he's not your only guy anymore. He'll get over it," Miranda said.

"What are you talking about? Why would Gordo be jealous? We're j-just friends," Lizzie stuttered.

_Animated Lizzie: "There is no way I can tell her how I really feel! Besides, I think Gordo's just lonely, that's why he's upset."_

"All I'm saying is... remember last year when you dated Ronny?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it up," Lizzie said annoyed.

"Well, Gordo was so jealous when you were with Ronny!" Miranda squealed. "He wouldn't ever admit it, but if you had been there, you would have known."

"So what are you trying to say Miranda?" Lizzie questioned.

"I dunno, but..." Miranda started, until she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Hey girls!" Troy exclaimed. "These are my pals Hayden and Scott." He introduced Miranda and Lizzie to them. Miranda and Hayden locked eyes. He was tall, had dark hair and hazel eyes. Then there was Scott. He was nice, but definitely not either of the girls' type. He was funny, but kind of goofy.

So are ya'll ready for practice?" Hayden asked.

"More than you know!" Miranda expressed excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," Lizzie said doubtfully.

_Animated Lizzie: "Why do I feel so guilty? I mean I know that things between Gordo and I are never going to change. So what's the problem? I should just go and have fun!"_

Then all five of them headed off to Lizzie's to go practice.

Please R&R let me know what you think! Sorry this chapter was so short! Next chapter will be juicier- I promise!

-Carrie


	5. Noise Candy

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!! Also, I've noticed that my chapters have been pretty short and not very descriptive, but mostly dialogue, so this chapter is much longer. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Noise Candy

* * *

About ten minutes later they had all gotten to Lizzie's house. They walked in to find Sam and Jo in the kitchen. Jo was working on dinner and Sam was painting one of his many lawn gnomes. 

"Mom, Dad, this is Troy, Hayden, and Scott. They are going to be in mine and Miranda's band for the talent show," Lizzie introduced.

"Hi boys," Jo said. "Are ya'll hungry? I was about to bake some cookies."

"Sure!" they all three exclaimed with glee together.

"Your mom is so cool," Troy whispered in Lizzie's ear. She felt a little chill run up her spine when he did that.

_Animated Lizzie: "That's weird. This never happens to me. Except for in Rome when Gordo and I kissed, but that's it."_

Realizing it had taken her a while to respond, she said "Thanks. She is pretty cool." Troy looked down at her and gave her a charming smile.

_Animated Lizzie: "Good cover McGuire."_

"Sam, did you even greet these guys?" Jo asked her husband.

"No, I'm sorry guys, it just takes a lot of concentration on these gnomes to make sure I get the paint just right," Sam responded seriously. "Ya'll have fun!"

"Oh we will," said Miranda with a sly smirk on her face.

"I love gnomes!" Scott said. "Can I stay up here and paint with him instead?"

"C'mon Scott, we've got so many decisions to make. Our band name, our song... etc," Hayden went on.

"_O-kay_," Scott whined. "Oh well, maybe next time."

Lizzie and Miranda giggled as the five of them went down to the basement.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Lizzie asked. 

"Well first why don't we come up with a name?" Hayden suggested.

"Great Idea!" Miranda exclaimed. She was making eyes at Hayden the whole time. Then he noticed and gave her a teasing smile.

"How about Lizzie & the Lizards?" Scott suggested.

"No way!" Troy disagreed.

"Yeah. There is no way I'm going to be in a band called that!" Miranda said.

"Miranda and the Muskrats?" he tried again.

"No. Not that either," Miranda retorted. We need something cool and edgy."

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Scott asked.

"Yeah!" a voice from beyond yelled. They all turned around to see Matt and Lanny eavesdropping on them. "Why don't you call yourselves Spoink?" Matt conjured. He turned to Lanny for a minute. "No, Lanny. They don't wanna call their band The Lizzie and Miranda Band."

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Lizzie screeched.

"Well I thought you might need some help," Matt offered. "You know, Lanny and I had a band once. We were awesome."

"Matt! You had a concert, once. In the backyard. That's it. Now leave us alone!" Lizzie bellowed.

"Or what?" Matt questioned.

"Or I can either give you a huge wedgie, or I can just crush you. Which way do you want it?" Lizzie threatened.

"Fine! Be that way," Matt responded. "C'mon Lanny, I can tell when we aren't wanted!" They stormed out of the basement.

"Was that your little brother?" Troy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lizzie replied.

"Oh c'mon he was just trying to help," Hayden said.

"You obviously don't know him," Miranda said. Hayden turned to her and shot her another smile. Miranda started to blush.

"Well I liked his hair," Scott said. "I wish mine would do that."

_Animated Lizzie: "Okay, Scott is weird. But I don't care as long as he can play the drums!"_

"Let's get back on track," said Troy. "Now what about our name?"

"How about, Noise Candy?" Miranda proposed. "You know, like the name of the music store. It sounds kind of edgy."

"Hey, I like that!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Me too!" The boys all agreed.

"Well that settles it I guess," Lizzie said. "Noise Candy. I like it a lot!"

"You're so smart Miranda," Hayden complimented.

Miranda began to blush even more.

_Animated Lizzie: "Awww look, that's so sweet. Miranda and Hayden would be so cute together. I really wish Gordo was here."_

Just then her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey, I wonder if those cookies are done yet," Scott said.

"I'll go check," Lizzie said. "Miranda, will you come with? I'll need help carrying drinks too."

"Sure," she said. Lizzie knew she would be just gushing right now ready to talk to her about Hayden.

* * *

As they were walking to the kitchen, Miranda said, "Isn't he so cute, Lizzie? And sweet?" 

"Yeah he is Miranda. And he's totally into you."

"You think?" Miranda asked.

"Definitely. I saw you two flirting with each other, "Lizzie answered.

"Oh no, is it obvious?" Miranda worried.

"No it's cute," Lizzie assured her.

Lizzie and Miranda entered the kitchen to the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks mom!" Lizzie said.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. McGuire," Miranda added.

"Anytime," Jo responded. "You know girls, those boys in there are _very_ cute."

Both Lizzie and Miranda felt themselves blushing.

_Animated Lizzie: "I can't believe my mom just told us that my friends are cute!"_

"Thanks again Mom," Lizzie said as they hurried back down to the basement."

* * *

Lizzie and Miranda were walking down the stairs with their arms full of cookies and sodas, when suddenly the heel on Lizzie's shoe got caught in between stairs. 

_Animated Lizzie: "Why did I wear heels? Please don't trip. Please don't trip. Please don't... AAAHHH!"_

"AAAHHH!" Lizzie screamed as she went rolling down the staircase. Miranda moved just in time to steer clear of her otherwise she would be tumbling too.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he walked to the bottom of the stairs where Lizzie had fallen down.

_Animated Lizzie: "This isn't happening!"_

Troy grabbed her by the hand and helped her off her feet. Normally Lizzie would have gotten butterflies or something, but she was in too much pain.

_Animated Lizzie: "Hurry! I need an ambulance before I die of humiliation!"_

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Lizzie said embarrassed.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked, just to make sure.

"Yes I'm fine. My knee hurts a little, but that's it."

"You're bleeding, Troy observed. "Let's get you upstairs and get a band-aid."

_Animated Lizzie: "Oh that's so sweet! Wait! What am I saying? I care about Gordo, right?"_

Troy helped her up the stairs to get a band-aid.

* * *

"Lizzie, what happened?" a concerned Jo asked. 

"I tripped on the basement stairs. My hands were full and I lost balance," Lizzie explained.

"You get that from your dad," Jo joked.

"I heard that," Sam replied.

Lizzie, Troy, and Jo just snickered as Sam turned back to his gnome.

"All better. Now Lizzie be careful," Jo said sarcastically.

"Okay, thanks Mom," Lizzie answered.

"I guess let's get back down there," Troy advised.

"You go ahead, I'll be down there in a minute," Lizzie said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I won't be long," she retorted.

"Okay," he said as he made his way back to the basement.

_Animated Lizzie: "Okay, I cave. Is it wrong that while I'm spending all this time with Troy and he's a nice guy that I really like, yet I just can't quit thinking about Gordo? I've gotta call him."_

* * *

K, so that was a pretty long chapter. Most of them probably will be from now on. Hope you liked it! I know, no Gordo in it, but there will be plenty ahead I promise! And lots of L/G so please keep reading! 

Carrie


	6. Reminiscence

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!! Please R&R!!! Longer chapters!!!

**Chapter 6**

**Reminiscence**

Lizzie galloped up the stairs as fast as she could, but it was hard because her knee was still hurting.

_Animated Lizzie: "I've gotta call Gordo and check up on him; he seemed so down today."_

Lizzie picked up the phone to dial Gordo's number.

_Animated Lizzie: "What am I supposed to say? Gordo you're my best friend and I've got a huge crush on you?! I can't say that! It would ruin everything."_

"Just act normal," Lizzie whispered to herself.

On the other end of the phone... "Hello?" a voice said. Lizzie knew that voice; she loved it.

"Uh, hey Gordo!" Lizzie said, stumbling to find her voice.

"Oh, hey," Gordo replied softly. He sounded disappointed to hear that it was just her.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked him, her voice full of concern.

"N-nothing," Gordo answered flatly.

"Don't give me that!" Lizzie screeched. "C'mon Gordo, I'm your best friend. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, really," he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

_Gordo Thoughts: I can't tell her the truth. She'd never speak to me again. Like she just said, I'm her best friend. That's probably all I'll ever be to her._

"Aren't you supposed to be having band practice?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I decided to come call you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wish you would have come to our practice, "Lizzie announced sweetly.

"Why? I'm not in your band? What would you need me for?" he wondered.

"The company! Gordo, I love being around you! Why would you even question that?" Lizzie retorted sorely.

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Yes I do. Why do you think I have stuck by you through everything? The good, the bad, the ugly..." Lizzie trailed on. "My point is, I can't think of anyone that I would rather spend more time with than you."

_Gordo Thoughts: I can't believe just she said that! Maybe I do have a chance with her. Maybe, one day, when I get enough courage to tell her._

"Lizzie, I feel the same way. I guess I just got a little upset because I know how Troy feels about you, and you can do so much better," Gordo said.

"What are you talking about Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "There's nothing going on with Troy and I."

"Okay," Gordo accepted. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

_Animated Lizzie: "Oh that's so sweet! Just tell him! You know you want to!"_

"Thanks," she replied. "Gordo, I... I... I...," Lizzie tried.

"You what?" Gordo asked confused.

"I... I... have to go. Gotta practice! See you tomorrow!" she announced as she hung up the phone.

_Animated Lizzie: "Get a grip McGuire!"

* * *

_

"What song are we going to sing?" Miranda asked as they were all grouped together in the basement.

"I think we should write our own song together. Something cool, but sweet," Hayden replied.

"That is _so _deep," Miranda said as she gazed up at him. He looked down at her and met her dark brown eyes. Then she felt a soft touch on the small of her back and realized it was Hayden's. She wasn't sure what to do, but she did know that it felt great.

"Well have any of ya'll ever written a song?" Scott asked. "I know that I'd be terrible at it. All I can do is play the drums."

"Well I haven't but I'm sure I could do it," Miranda offered.

"Me too!" Lizzie exclaimed.

_Animated Lizzie: "This is SO cool! Singer and now songwriter! Look out MTV!"_

"Alright then. It's settled. Lizzie and Miranda will be in charge of singing and lyrics. We'll just stick to writing the music," Troy decided.

Lizzie and Miranda both shared glances. They were very both excited to get to work on something together that would be so much fun!

* * *

The band hung out in the basement for about another hour or so just chatting and getting to know one another better. They found out that Troy was working on professional wakeboarding and Hayden could play almost any instrume. They decided that he could play the piano or bass during their act, depending on the song. And Scott was just there... living life, taking up space. Both Lizzie and Miranda were pleasantly surprised to find that all of the boys were single. There were even several times that Hayden put his arm around Miranda and just kind of leaned on her... nonchantly flirting with her. And even though Troy didn't physically make any moves on Lizzie, it was obvious in his facial expressions that he had a thing for her.

It was starting to get late and the band was going its seperate ways for the night.

Scott was the first to leave. He said his goodbyes and was on his way.

Hayden went over to Miranda and squeezed her in a cozy hug before he left. "Bye," he said. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

A tounge-tied Miranda tried her best to respond, "Yeah, okay me too. See. You. Tomorrow." Then Miranda said goodbye to Lizzie and Troy as she walked away giddy with stars in her eyes.

"Well I guess I'd better go too," Troy said with a sullen look on his face.

"I'd say you could stay for a while, but I've got so much homework to do and a huge biology test in the morning," Lizzie elucidated.

"Oh it's okay I understand," he answered. "I just didn't want to have to say bye to you yet," he shot back at her.

_Animated Lizzie: "Okay, so maybe Gordo was right, and Troy does have feelings for me. Great. The one time that I can finally find a great guy that likes me and I've got my mind stuck on Gordo."_

Lizzie, not sure how to respond to that, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know," she said. What she meant was that she knew about his feelings for her and that he really didn't want to let her go, but Troy must have taken it the wrong way.

Then Lizzie felt him wrap his warm arms around her in an embrace. "Lizzie, you are so... perfect," Troy told her.

She felt his arms squeeze tighter around her and then his eyes met hers. Troy leaned in for a kiss. She felt his soft lips on hers and it felt good, but then a huge rush went through her...

_Animated Lizzie: "What am I doing? I can't do this! Gordo is the one I care about. He's always been there for me. Always."_

While he was kissing her Lizzie thought of all the past times that she had spent with Gordo. She remembered in seventh grade when Ronnie broke her heart and Gordo said all those sweet things to her; that no one was prettier than her, or more fun to be with. She reminisced about eight grade too; when Gordo moved up to high school and she missed him so much, how sad she was that Gordo danced with Parker at the dance after she called him short, how he had tried to ask her out after Ethan's who-dunnit party, but he chickened out. Then she recalled that kiss on their last night in Rome. It wasn't long, but not too short. It was just right. Perfect even. As all these thoughts flowed through her mind she realized that she was still kissing Troy. As soon as she noticed this, she softly pushed away from him.

"I'm sorry Troy," Lizzie said, "but I can't do this."

"Why not? Don't you like me?" he asked, with a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah I really do, it's just... well... it's really complicated," she explained.

"Oh, okay, well I understand. It's alright, I just feel really dumb now," he responded.

_Animated Lizzie: "Why do I feel so guilty? I was just being honest with him!"_

"Please don't be this way, you're a great guy, I'm just going through some things right now," Lizzie said.

"Okay," Troy said; still looking upset. "Well let me know if you ever change your mind," he teased with a little half grin appearing on his face.

_Animated Lizzie: "Yes! I guess this means he's not mad. It's ALL good!"_

"Sure will," Lizzie answered smiling back. "So we're cool?" she asked just to clarify.

"Yeah we're cool," he reassured her as he gave her a soft pat on the back before walking out the door.

Lizzie sighed.

_Animated Lizzie: "My life is so full of drama! It's like an episode of Dawson's Creek."_

"I have to get up the courage to tell Gordo how I feel," she whispered to herself as she walked back upstairs to join her family. "I can't keep it bottled up forever."

What she didn't know is that someone had been watching the whole time...

* * *

Dun dun dun dun... lol okay so there's chapter 6! Sorry not too much L/G yet, but I will get there just give me time! Who do you think was watching the whole time? Please R&R!

Carrie


	7. Someone's Watching Over Me

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!! I think everyone will be surprised to see who was watching Lizzie and Troy...

**Chapter 7**

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

After leaving the McGuires' basement and seeing Lizzie and Troy, he slowly walked up to his room. _I cannot believe I had to see that_, he thought to himself. What am I going to do now? Then he jumped at the knock on his door.

"Matt, honey," Jo said, "Hurry up it's time for dinner."

"Great," Matt said to himself. _Like I really wanna go to eat after what I just saw... I'm likely to throw up._

* * *

Matt went downstairs to join the rest of his family. Usually he was very cool and collected around them, but tonight he felt sort of uneasy and uncomfortable. 

"So kids, how was school today?" Sam asked both Lizzie and Matt.

"Fine," Lizzie said flatly. She still could not get the thought of both Gordo and Troy off of her mind. She had no idea what to do.

_Animated Lizzie: "Please don't ask me what's wrong..."_

"So Matt, how was your day?" Jo asked sweetly.

"Umm, it was okay," he responded quietly.

"Is there something wrong with you guys?" Jo questioned them.

"No!" both Lizzie and Matt exclaimed synchronized.

"_O-kay_," Jo said unsure.

The rest of dinner was eaten in an awkward silence.

* * *

After dinner Lizzie was walking to her room and was stopped in the hallway by Matt. 

"Lizzie, I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"What is it Matt?" Lizzie asked, annoyed.

"Umm, I was in the basement listening to all your band's ideas and all that, and umm..."

"You were spying on us!?" Lizzied screeched.

"I wasn't spying... I was eavesdropping," he replied sarcastically.

"Matt!!!" Lizzie yelled.

"Listen, anyway, lets just say, well, I was there the whole time..." he started.

"So?" Lizzie asked confused. Then it dawned on her. "The whole time!?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, I, uh, saw it all," he answered, embarrassed.

Lizzie's face turned bright red. She wasn't even sure what to say.

_Animated Lizzie: "I cannot believe my rat little brother saw me with Troy. Now he probably thinks that there's something going on between us. Great. Guess I'll never be able to tell Gordo now."_

"Matt, it wasn't what it looked like. I don't feel that way about Troy. I mean he's great, but-"

"Yeah, I saw you pull away from him. What was that all about?" Matt curiously asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but I don't like Troy like that. Please don't tell anyone Matt," Lizzie pleaded. She didn't want everyone to know, especially Gordo, because it didn't mean anything.

"I won't, but only because I don't really want to think about it again. Do you know how weird it is to see your sister kissing someone?" he responded.

"Matt!"

"Seriously, I won't say a word; only on one condition though," he retorted.

_Animated Lizzie: "I should have known that Matt wouldn't keep a secret for me without blackmailing me first."_

"What's that?" Lizzie asked.

"Just tell me why you pulled away. It's obvious you like the guy. I haven't seen you drool over anyone like that since Ethan Craft," he insisted.

_Animated Lizzie: "I can't tell him about Gordo. He'd tell him right away. Then again, Matt likes Gordo. Maybe he would help me."_

"If I tell you, it's a secret. No one else can know. Got it?" she warned.

"Got it," Matt answered sincerely.

"Because I like someone else," she said.

"Who?" Matt wondered. "I won't tell."

"Well, it's um, you see I like..." she tried.

"You like who?" Matt interrupted.

"Gordo," Lizzie whispered.

A look of shocked appeared on Matt's face. "You do?" he asked. "That's good because Gordo is so cool... maybe ya'll will get married and then I'll have a cool new brother..."

"Matt!" Lizzie barged into his thoughts. "It doesn't matter though because I know that he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"Because we're just friends. That's all he'll ever see me as. If he liked me then he would tell me."

"That may not be true," Matt riposted. "You like him, but you don't have the guts to tell him that. He may feel the same way. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? I find it disgusting, but he definitely has a thing for you."

"Well I don't wanna look stupid, so I'm not going to tell him until I know he feels the same; do not repeat this to anyone!" Lizzie spat.

"I told you I won't. But I think I might be able to help you," Matt said.

"You're going to help me?" Lizzie asked. "Matt, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great. I'll help, but only because I like Gordo and want him to be my future brother."

"_O-kay_..." Lizzie answered.

_Animated Lizzie: "I cannot believe I am going to let Matt help me. I guess this is what rock bottom looks like."_

"What's the plan?" Lizzie questioned.

"I'll found out how he feels about you.. I'll just ask. Next time he comes over I'll pull him aside."

"Don't you dare!" Lizzie shouted.

"Kids! What's going on!?" Jo asked with Sam alongside her.

"Nothing!" They both responded while putting their arms around eachother as if they were best friends.

"They are acting _so _weird tonight," Sam said, concerned. Then both parents slipped into their room shaking off the strange behavior of their children.

Lizzie and Matt realized that their arms were still around eachother and parted.

"Matt, you cannot just ask him," Lizzie begged.

"Listen Lizzie," Matt said. "I know how guys think. Don't worry, I'll ease into it, and I won't directly ask him; I'll get him to admit it."

"Are you sure about this?" Lizzie worried.

"Not a problem. He won't know a thing, and, you will know how he really feels."

_Animated Lizzie: "I cannot believe Matt agreed to help me. And I'm not even paying him!"_

"Okay. Thanks Matt. If this goes well then I owe you one." Lizzie promised.

"I will take you up on that," Matt said matter-of-factly."

Then both Lizzie and Matt retired to their rooms to get ready for bed.

* * *

The next day at school Lizzie wanted to tell Miranda everything, about Troy, Gordo, all of it. But even though Miranda was her best friend, Lizzie knew she had the tendency to let things slip out of her mouth, so she kept it bottled up. 

"Are we having practice tonight?" Miranda asked at lunch.

"We were going to, but Troy has wakeboarding and Scott is sick," Lizzie informed her.

"I guess that's a no," Miranda implied. "Tomorrow we need to work on our song."

"Coolie! I just hope I can help with the lyrics, I always seem to tense up with things like this," Lizzie said.

"It'll be okay. Once we start, the words will just flow from you," Miranda assured her.

"Just then, Gordo came and sat down next to Lizzie.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"You're in a better mood today," Lizzie replied.

"Well I just found out that there is a student film competition coming up soon, and I have a great idea for a documentary," he said happily.

"So what's this _great_ idea?" Miranda asked.

"I can make a documentary or your band. '_Noise Candy- Unplugged._'"

"That's awesome!" Lizzie said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!" She turned to see Miranda who looked just as thrilled.

"We're gonna be famous!" Miranda joked.

"Maybe someday. If I win, that is," Gordo retorted.

"Hey do ya'll wanna come over tonight and watch movies?" Lizzie asked. Friday night was _always _their movie night.

"Sure!" they both responded.

"But I will have to leave early tonight because I have to get up tomorrow morning to go to my Aunt's," Miranda whined.

"Well then, just stay as long as you can," Lizzie said.

Then the bell rang to inform everyone that lunch was over. The trio got up to throw their trash away and walk back to class.

* * *

Miranda took a sharp left into her classroom as she said bye to her friends. Lizzie and Gordo were in the same class, so they walked down the hall together. As they were walking, Lizzie felt something on the back of her shoe and lost her balance. Gordo saw this and at just the right time ran behind her and caught her fall. 

"Are you okay?" Gordo asked her while still holding her in his arms.

_Animated Lizzie: Everytime he touches me I just get chills. I'm glad he caught my fall."_

"Yeah, thanks for catching me," Lizzie said as she looked up into his eyes.

_Animated Lizzie: "He has such gorgeous blue eyes!"_

"Anytime," Gordo assured her.

_Gordo Thoughts: I always want to be there to catch you. I just wish I could tell you that._

Then Lizzie looked up at him with curiousity. "What?" she asked, concerned.

_Gordo Thoughts: You are so perfect... even when you're about to fall down._

"Oh nothing!" Gordo caught himself. Then he realized that he was still holding Lizzie and helped her back to her feet. "I was just trying to decide what movie we should watch first tonight."

Just then they both turned around and realized what had tripped Lizzie. Standing in front of them was Claire and Kate. Lizzie and Kate actually grew closer in Rome, but since they got back, they hadn't spoken. Claire was always still really mean to Lizzie and her friends but Kate didn't ever say or do anything; she was just there with Claire, which was better than the put-downs that she used to spout off. Lizzie knew that her and Kate would never be friends and that Kate probably hated her just as much as last year, but she didn't care. She knew that deep down inside Kate has a heart, she just doesn't want anyone to know it for the fear of jeopardizing her popularity.

"Have a nice trip?" Claire asked sarcastically. "Atleast your boyfriend was here to catch you."

Both Lizzie and Gordo turned bright red. They didn't know how to respond to that.

"Claire, get lost. No one wants you here," Gordo said with an honest tone in his voice, as he grabbed Lizzie's arm and dragged her away.

Noticing the glum look on her face, Gordo stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face her.

"What are you doing Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, don't pay attention to them. They're never going to change. Just ignore them; all they want is to know that they bother you," Gordo said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it just gets old. But that's okay. Thanks for having my back... literally," Lizzie laughed.

"I like it when you laugh," Gordo responded.

Lizzie grabbed his hand from her shoulder and squeezed it softly just for a second and then let go. She could feel herself blushing. "Now, what movie did you want to watch first?" Lizzie asked, feeling better, and continuing their earlier conversation as they walked to class.

* * *

So, what did ya think? Please R&R!!! Were you surprised that Matt was the one watching? 

Carrie


	8. Dangerous To Know

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!! I seems that ya'll want longer chapters so I will try; I just like to end a chapter with some sort of cliffhanger... anyway please R&R!!!

**Chapter 8**

**Dangerous to Know**

That afternoon Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked to Lizzie's house for their usual Friday Movie Night...

"So what movie do ya'll wanna watch first tonight?" Gordo asked them.

"Well I think Miranda should pick since she will probably only be able to stay long enough to watch one," Lizzie suggested.

"Okay, lemme think..." Miranda contemplated. "How about that new movie, ummm, what's it called... oh um, '_A Cinderella Story_'?"

"No, I am not watching a chick flick," Gordo insisted.

"I'm sure it's not that girly," Lizzie said, "And I really wanna see it too. It's two against one; sorry Gordo."

"Well then I guess I won't be going," Gordo stated sarcastically.

"Gordo!" both Lizzie and Miranda shouted in unison.

"That was a joke," Gordo explained.

"Oh, well we knew that!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, we totally knew!" Lizzie agreed.

Gordo just rolled his eyes at his friends; he knew them all too well.

* * *

When they got to Lizzie's house they popped '_A Cinderella Story_' in the dvd player, made popcorn, and sat down to watch the movie. Lizzie was sitting in the middle; she wanted to make sure that she got to sit next to Gordo.

"I'm so excited to see this," Lizzie said. Miranda just nodded; she was already getting in to the movie.

"Oh yeah me too," Gordo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut it out Gordo," Lizzie said as she gave him a little shove.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Am I flirting with him? Lizzie, cut it out!"**_

"Hey!" Gordo said as he gave her a little push back. Then he looked at her and flashed her a grin.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Is he flirting back at me? Okay, McGuire, pay attention to the movie!"**_

"Guys, stop it! I'm tryin to watch the movie!" Miranda whined. "You two act like you're brother and sister!" Both Lizzie and Gordo blushed. They then shut their mouths and concentrated on the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was upstairs trying to work on his science project and decided to go grab some soda. As he headed downstairs he realized that the trio was having their usual Friday Movie Night. Lizzie turned around and saw her brother coming their way.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh there's Matt. Is he gonna ask Gordo? Is he gonna wait? Was he lying the whole time? What is he doing..."**_

So many thoughts were going through Lizzie's head at the moment and she felt herself shake a little. Obviously Gordo must have noticed because he turned to her and said "Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just got a little chill," she answered nervously. Then she looked up to see Matt pointing at Gordo and giving her a thumbs up.

Noticing that she was not making eye contact with him, Gordo turned around to see what she was looking at. Luckily Matt saw this and he nonchalantly streched his arms out as if he was awakening from a long nap. Gordo turned to Lizzie and saw that she had an embarrassed smile on her face. Gordo just shook his head and continued to watch the movie.

After returning from the kitchen with soda, Matt finally spoke. "Hey Gordo, are you actually watching this chick flick?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered.

"You wanna come help me with my science project? I'm kinda stumped," Matt asked.

"Sure; it beats watching this movie!" Gordo expressed as he hopped off the couch and upstairs to Matt's room.

"So, Matt, what's your project?" Gordo asked.

"Okay, I really don't need any help on my project," Matt answered.

"What? Then why did you bring me up here?" Gordo demanded.

"I need to talk to a guy..." Matt began.

"Uh oh, I'm not good at these talks; I may not be your guy," Gordo responded.

_**Matt Thoughts: "How am I gonna get him to admit that he likes Lizzie without asking him directly? And why am I helping Lizzie again!? Oh yeah, 'cuz Gordo's cool, and she owes me one... maybe this could involve blackmail somehow... he he he..."**_

"Matt! What is it?" Gordo asked concerned. "Are you okay? I've been trying to ask you what the problem is for like a minute straight."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something very important," he said.

_**Matt Thoughts: "Hurry think of a plan! I'll worry about how Lizzie will repay me later. Hmmm... okay, I've got it! I hope word of this doesn't get out..."**_

"Well, my problem is that I like this girl, but i don't know if she likes me," Matt started.

"So tell her," Gordo said.

"It's not that easy. It's Melina. She's my best friend. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same and it ruins our friendship?"

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Matt and Melina. Hmmm... best friends.... that sounds familiar."**_

"What would you do?" Matt asked interrupting Gordo's thoughts.

"Well I don't know Matt, I've never been in that situation before," he lied.

"You haven't? Not ever?" Matt asked.

"Nope."

"I thought you used to like Miranda," Matt teased. He really just wanted Gordo to bring up Lizzie.

_**Matt Thoughts: "I can't believe I just told him that I like Melina... that's disgusting!"**_

"Never in my life," Gordo responded.

"What about my sister?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Nope, never," he lied again.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "There is no way I could ever tell Matt how I feel about Lizzie; I don't even have the courage to tell her, and I definitely don't want her hearing it from Matt."**_

"Okay then; maybe I will tell Melina... maybe. Please don't tell anyone about this conversation, not even Lizzie or Miranda," Matt pleaded.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "I must be a pretty good actor; Matt seems convinced that I have no feelings for Lizzie."**_

"Yeah Matt, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Gordo, you can go watch the movie now," Matt insisted.

"Alright, see ya!" Gordo leaped up off Matt's bed and back downstairs to hang out with Lizzie some more.

_**Matt Thoughts: "Hmmm... I really thought he liked Lizzie. Oh well, guess I'll have to tell her the truth. I don't wanna be nice to her, but something like this is likely to break her heart. Guess I'll have to go easy on her for once."

* * *

**_

Downstairs Lizzie and Miranda were still watching the movie in silence. They were concentrating so hard that they didn't even see Gordo sneak up behind them. He put his right arm on Lizzie's shoulder and his left on Miranda's at the same time and they both jumped off the couch.

"Gordo that was so _not_ funny!" Lizzie screeched.

"Yeah we're trying to watch the end of the movie; it's almost over," Miranda added.

Gordo couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, sheesh, get a grip!" he responded.

Both girls turned to Gordo and just rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

A few minutes later the three of them sat on the couch on watched the credits roll by. Then they heard a car pull up outside. Miranda glanced out the window.

"That's my parents, I've gotta go. I have to get up very early in the morning," Miranda griped. "Lizzie, are we still gonna work on our lyrics tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing, see ya then!" Lizzie agreed.

Okay, bye! Bye Gordo," Miranda said.

"Bye!" Gordo yelled.

* * *

After Miranda left, Lizzie turned to face Gordo on the couch. "So, what did you and Matt come up with for his science project?" Lizzie asked.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Oh man, I should've thought of this before; Lizzie always asks questions!"**_

"Um, well, I wasn't much help to him because he couldn't remember any of the guidelines. He said he'd call Melina tomorrow and talk to her about it."

"Oh that's cool," Lizzie answered.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Good cover Gordo!"**_

"So what do you wanna do now?" Lizzie asked. "Do you wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure, as long as it's not another chick flick," Gordo joked.

"Okay then, you pick," Lizzie suggested.

"Hmmm... how about a classic... let's watch '_Psycho_' he said.

"Um, no. I've never watched that and I don't want to. I don't do well in scary movies," she explained.

"Oh c'mon Lizzie, are you scared? Are you a chicken?" Gordo taunted. He kept on and on until Lizzie finally gave in.

"Okay, fine!" Lizzie said in an annoyed tone.

"You'll love it," Gordo teased.

"Whatever," Lizzie replied flatly. "I will watch it just for you."

"Well thank you, that's very sweet," Gordo said back. He could feel himself blushing a little. Then Lizzie started to blush too.

"So! Let's put in that movie!" Lizzie said, trying to break the silence.

Gordo put in the dvd and sat back down next to Lizzie on the couch.

All of a sudden the lights began flickering off and on...

"What's going on?" Lizzie worried. Then both her and Gordo turned back to find Matt playing with the light switch.

"What!?" he yelled. "Oh c'mon I was just playing!" Then he turned the light back off and ran upstairs to think of a way for Lizzie to pay him back. He was coming up with all sorts of stuff; even Lizzie just paying him cash or buying him things. Then an even better and more evil idea crossed his mind...

* * *

Five minutes into the movie...

_**Animated Lizzie: "Okay, so far this movie isn't very scary. If it does get scary, I'll just latch on to Gordo... he'll protect me. Gosh, I have got to quit thinking about him that way..."**_

A few seconds later, Lizzie let out a monstrous scream. Then she turned and hid her face in Gordo's shirt on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her as if he was protecting her.

_**Animated Lizzie: "This feels so great!!!"**_

_**Gordo Thoughts: "This feels so great!!!"**_

"It's okay Lizzie, it's just a movie; it's not _that_ scary," Gordo assured her.

"That's easy for you to say, you've seen it before!" Lizzie exclaimed. Then she looked up at him and into his blue eyes...

_**Animated Lizzie: "Omigosh, Is he going to kiss me?"**_

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Is she going to kiss me? I've been waiting for this for so long."**_

With his arms still around Lizzie, Gordo pulled her closer to him and their eyes met. They both leaned in and their lips were about to touch...

Then the lights flashed back on. They tore apart from each other faster than Lizzie had jumped at him when she screamed. They turned around and there was Matt staring at them.

"Matt!!! What are you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Mom and Dad said that it's time for Gordo to go home. It's almost 2 AM and that he's already practically stayed the night. That's what they said anyway..."

"Okay Matt thanks," Lizzie responded with a disappointed tone. "Well I guess you'd better go. Be careful walking home; not that it's very far away or anything," Lizzie said sweetly.

"Thanks, I will," he answered. There was an awkward silence between them as if Gordo was about to say something else. "Well I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out after you and Miranda work on your lyrics?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Lizzie said.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I cannot believe Matt just ruined what could've been the best night of my life! Ooh I'll get him!"**_

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lizzie," he said as he walked out the door to head home.

* * *

While walking home...

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Well, my dream almost came true... I have to tell her tomorrow how I feel."

* * *

**_

"Matt!!! How could you do that?" Lizzied shouted.

"Shhh, it's like 2 in the morning, don't yell!" he whispered back.

"Okay," she said lowering her voice, "How could you do that?"

"I had to, Mom and Dad made me."

"No they didn't, they never do that. And you still didn't have to ruin our almost kiss!" Lizzie said; fuming again.

"Sorry, had to," Matt responded.

"And why is that?" Lizzie asked curiously.

_**Matt Thoughts: "Okay, Matt, try to be easy on her..."**_

"Well because, um" his words stumbled. "You see, um..."

"Why Matt? Do you always have to ruin my life?"

_**Matt Thoughts: "Okay, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy."**_

"Because he doesn't like you!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Lizzie asked, trying to make sure she heard clear. "He doesn't?"

"No! He doesn't! I asked him and he said no!" Matt said angrily.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I think I literally just felt my heart break."**_

"Oh, um, well thanks for telling me," she said, obviously very upset. "That's why I didn't want you to ask him at first. Because I knew that if I hadn't gotten my hopes up and thought that I had a chance with him then it may not have hurt this bad. Thanks alot Matt!" she replied sourly.

"Hey i tried to help! It's not my fault he doesn't like you. I saved you by stopping that kiss. It would have given you false hope."

_**Animated Lizzie: "Maybe he has a point there..."**_

"Look Matt, I'm sorry I yelled at you; it just hurts. But i guess in a way you're right, that definitely would have given me false hope. I just wonder why he was going to kiss me then?" Lizzie contemplated.

"Who knows!? Gordo's a complicated guy," Matt said.

"Yes, _very _complicated," she added.

"Maybe you should just move on," Matt said. "What about Troy? He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah he is," Lizzie agreed, holding back tears.

_**Animated Lizzie: "But he's not Gordo."**_

Lizzie ran up to her room to wipe away the tears that fell upon her face. She tried to get some sleep, but she just couldn't. It was too hard. And she was too hurt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R! I tried to make the chapters longer! I know it was kinda strange, but I still hope you liked it!

Carrie


	9. I Am

Thank you everyone so much for all of the great reviews! I love hearing from ya'll. Please keep reviewing. And HilaryDuffMetamorphosis, yes I do have Hilary's new cd, and yes I did get some of the chapter titles from the cd. You may notice some of them here and there. Both Chapter 7 and 8 are Hilary songs. And so is this one. They just fit with the synopsis of those chapters. And yes I saw Raise Your Voice the day it came out too. Well anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! It's kind of short because Chapter 9 and 10 will mostly focus on the lyrics to Miranda and Lizzie's songs and I figured that ya'll wouldn't want to read too many lyrics in one chapter!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!! I also do not own Hilary Duff or any of her music!

**Chapter 9**

**I Am**

Lizzie woke up Saturday morning and her eyes were burning from all of the crying she had done the night before. She tried so hard not to, but she did not succeed. She looked up and saw that her clock said 10:00 AM. She sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow. At least she felt safe in her bed. As soon as her head hit the mountain of cotton the phone rang.

_**Animated Lizzie: "That better not be Gordo! I don't wanna ever talk to him again! Okay, so that's not true, but still, I just can't right now."**_

She decided to wait for one of her parents to answer it and tell her who it was; that way if it was Gordo she could make up an excuse not to come to the phone.

"Lizzie!" Jo shouted from downstairs, "Miranda is on the phone!"

Suddenly feeling a little better knowing that it was not _him, _Lizzie crawled across her bed to the nightstand to pick up her phone.

"Hey," Lizzie said slightly upbeat trying to hide her true feelings.

"Hey, what's up?" Miranda asked.

"Not much, just getting out of bed," Lizzie answered.

"Lucky you," Miranda replied. "I've been up since 6 o'clock this morning!" Lizzie knew that Miranda was certainly not a morning person.

"Oh c'mon I'm sure you had fun at you Aunt's," Lizzie teased.

"Oh yeah, a_ blast!_" Miranda replied sarcastically.

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at that.

_**Animated Lizzie: "With the way I feel, that's probably the only thing I'll laugh at all day."**_

"So are we gonna work on our song today?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's fine," Lizzie said in such a daze that she was not quite sure what she had just agreed to.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lizzie responded. "Never been better!"

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh how I wish that were true."**_

"_O-kay_," Miranda said, still unsure of Lizzie, "I'll be over in a little while. Bye!"

Lizzie hung up the phone and just sat in her bed for another moment before she got dressed.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Should I tell Miranda what's going on? About everything in Rome and everything now? I'm just so confused!"**_

* * *

About thirty minutes later Lizzie had gotten dressed and plopped herself in front of the television while waiting for Miranda to arrive. Then she heard the phone ring. Again.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Please don't be Gordo, Please don't be Gordo, Please don't be Gordo..."**_

"Lizzie, honey, Gordo's on the phone," Jo called from the kitchen.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Great. What should I say? Be cool McGuire; he won't suspect a thing."**_

Lizzie picked up the phone with a trembling hand. She was so nervous to talk to her best friend. It was weird. And what was even weirder is that he has no idea what is going on.

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said in an upbeat tone.

"Hey, what's up?" Gordo asked. "Do you wanna do something tonight?"

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Maybe I'll finally be able to tell her how I feel. I mean, we did almost kiss last night, and we did kiss in Rome. That's got to mean something!"**_

"Ummm... I dunno Gordo. Miranda and I were going to work on our lyrics, and I'm so bad at stuff like that it may take us all night," Lizzie responded.

_**Animated Lizzie: "What a lame excuse! Could I not have come up with something better? I can't be alone with him tonight though... it's just too soon."**_

"Oh," Gordo said with a pained tone in his voice. "Well I understand."

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh no, now I feel guilty! After all, it's not his fault that he doesn't like me!"**_

"But if we finish early I'll call you," she added.

"Okay, that's cool," Gordo said, still with a twinge of hurt. "I guess maybe I'll see you later then. Good luck on the lyrics."

But before Lizzie could say thank you or bye she heard the dial tone.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I just wonder what goes on inside Gordo's head."

* * *

**_

Miranda had finally got to Lizzie's and they were sitting in the McGuires' living room trying to decide how things were going to work. Who was going to sing lead? Who was going to sing back up? Or should they take turns?

"This is so much harder than I thought," Miranda said. "I mean who knew this would be so complicated?"

"I know," Lizzie agreed glumly.

"Lizzie, what's wrong? You have been pouting like all afternoon."

"It's nothing Miranda," Lizzie said, still unable to make eye contact with Miranda.

"Lizzie, I can tell when you're lying," Miranda commented. "Spill."

_**Animated Lizzie: "Should I tell her the truth about Rome and everything?"**_

"I'm just so blocked about these lyrics," Lizzie lied. I mean, what should we write about?"

"Just write what you feel; your inner most thoughts," Miranda insisted. "I've already written some lyrics but I don't wanna take all the credit," Miranda said.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Lizzie said, happy to finally stop thinking about Gordo for awhile.

"What!?" Miranda asked excitedly.

Mr. Dig was in charge of this year's talent show. He had volunteered since he was still substituting at both Hillridge Junior High and Hillridge High.

"Remember the other day Mr. Dig said that each act gets to audition twice? Well we could audition once with your song and once with mine," Lizzie suggested.

"That's a great idea Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "Now who sings what?"

"How about I sing lead and you sing back up for my song, and then vice-versa for your song?" Lizzie proposed.

"Sure!" Miranda was ecstatic. "That way we're both even and we get to play both songs."

"This is gonna be _so_ much fun!" Lizzie shouted.

"Girls, what's going on in here?" Sam interrupted them. "I could hear ya'll all the way in the kitchen. What's the exciting news?"

"Nothing!" both Lizzie and Miranda exclaimed as they jumped for joy up to Lizzie's room to work on their lyrics.

Back in Lizzie's room she was stumped. She had no idea what to write about. All she could think about was Gordo. She glanced over at Miranda who was putting the finishing touches on her song.

"Let me see that!" Lizzie screeched as she got up from her desk and took the lyrics from Miranda who was sitting on the bed. She was amazed at how well written they were. All the words flowed together and made perfect sense. This is what she read:

_I'm an angel - I'm a devil - I am sometimes in between_

_I'm as bad as it can get - And good as it can be_

_Sometimes I'm a million colors - Sometimes I'm black and white_

_I am all extremes_

_Try to figure me out - You never can_

_There's so many things I am..._

_CHORUS:_

_I am special - I am beautiful_

_I am wonderful and powerful - Unstoppable_

_Sometimes I'm miserable - Sometimes I'm pitiful_

_But that's so typical of all the things I am..._

_I'm someone filled with self-belief - I'm haunted by self-doubt_

_I've got all the answers - I've got nothing figured out_

_I like to be by myself - I hate to be alone_

_I'm up and I am down_

_But that's part of the thrill - Part of the plan_

_Part of all of the things I am..._

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_I'm a million contradictions_

_Sometimes I make no sense_

_Sometimes I'm perfect_

_Sometimes I'm a mess_

_Sometimes I'm not sure who I am..._

_REPEAT CHORUS TWICE_

_Sometimes I'm miserable - Sometimes I'm pitiful_

_But that's so typical of all the things I am_

_Of all the things I am_

Lizzie looked up at Miranda and she was breathless.

"What?" Miranda worried. "Is it not very good?"

"Good? Miranda, it's amazing!" Lizzie exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I dunno, it just came to me," she shrugged.

"Miranda, you are genius! There is no way my song will be even near as great as yours."

"Thanks Lizzie, but don't give up, just try. I know you have it in you."

"Okay, I'll try. What is the name of your song Miranda?"

"I Am," Miranda said. "Very simple."

"I love it!" Lizzie expressed again.

"Now, lets get to work on your song," Miranda insisted.

Lizzie groaned and let her head hit her desk.

* * *

Yes, I know, another Hilary song, but listening to the words, that one sounded a lot like Miranda to me. That's all of Chapter 9; hope you enjoyed it! Since this one was pretty short I am updating Chapter 10 today too! Please R&R! 

Carrie


	10. Smoothie Stimulation

So here's Chapter 10; I know, it's **_very_** short, but I did add 2 chapters in one day! Please R&R... I love it!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I would be happy if I did though! That would be SO cool! Especially Gordo- he's adorable!!!

**Chapter 10**

**Smoothie Stimulation**

Lizzie and Miranda had decided to take a little break from writing lyrics and go to The Digital Bean to get a smoothie. Actually, Lizzie decided to take a break, Miranda had already finished hers.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh I just hope we don't run into Gordo here!"**_

After they ordered their smoothies they sat down at a table and waited.

"I definitely need some smoothie stimulation," Lizzie joked. "I am so bad at writing what I feel."

"It's okay, I'll help you," Miranda assured her. "And don't worry, like I said, it'll come to you."

"Thanks."

"So is there anything like confusing going on or something upsetting?" Miranda asked. "Emotional stuff really works."

"No," Lizzie lied again while looking down at the table.

"Lizzie McGuire, you are a horrible liar," Miranda said.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Miranda's right, I am a horrible liar, and I hate keeping things from her. I'm just afraid she'll freak if I tell her the truth."**_

Just then the waiter brought their smoothies to them. Or who they_ thought _was the waiter. Lizzie looked up just in time for her eyes to meet Gordo's.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I have the worst luck."**_

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked them cheerfully as he pulled up a chair and joined them at the table.

"Not much," Miranda said, "Just taking a break from working on our lyrics. Actually, I'm finished, but Lizzie's a little stuck."

Lizzie looked away from Gordo and blushed a little. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it.

Gordo smirked, "Well that's okay, you'll get it McGuire. Just give it some time." He looked up at her and they shared a moment.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell her," Miranda said, noticing the glances they were passing.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Okay Lizzie, get a hold of yourself. You're just falling for him again. We'd better get out of here quick!"**_

"Sorry Gordo, but we've got to go. I have to have these lyrics finished by tomorrow so we can practice for the auditions on Friday!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Miranda's arm to drag her out of there.

"When's the next practice?" Gordo shouted as the girls were headed out the door. "Remember my documentary?"

"It's Monday!" Miranda stooped in the doorway and shouted back. Just then Lizzie grabbed her arm again and pulled her out of their favorite hangout.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "And I thought I actually had a chance. For a smart guy, I sure do get a lot of things wrong."

* * *

**_

The girls are walking back to Lizzie's from The Digital Bean...

"Lizzie what is wrong?" Miranda asked. "Be honest. You can tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to freak out."

"Promise," Miranda said.

On the way back to Lizzie's she explained everything that happened in Rome; the kiss and all. She told Miranda all the feelings she was having for Gordo and all the confusion. She even told her about the night before and that they almost kissed but that Matt stopped it, and that Gordo said he didn't have those feelings for her.

Miranda stopped walking and just stared at Lizzie for a minute trying to take it all in. "Wait! Matt helped you!?" Miranda asked with astonishment.

"I know, it's weird, but I think he really wants me and Gordo to be together; he thinks of Gordo as a brother. The closest thing he's had to that is Fredo!" Lizzie responded.

"Yeah I know, it's just strange," Miranda added. "I'm sure he's planning some strategy against you."

"You're probably right," Lizzie admitted.

_**Animated Lizzie: "What was I thinking getting Matt involved?"**_

"But, nothing he does will hurt as much as being rejected by Gordo," Lizzie said. "Miranda, you aren't surprised at all?"

"Nope. I knew it all along," Miranda replied nonchalantly. "So have _you _told him how you feel?"

"No, what's the point? I'd just embarrass myself!"

"You never know," Miranda said. "Maybe Gordo was afraid Matt would tell you and he didn't want to ruin anything; kind of like you feel. Have you ever thought about it that way?"

"No not really," Lizzie said.

"You need to tell him Lizzie," Miranda insisted. "Wake up! It's been so obvious that he's had a crush on you forever. Did you see the way he looked at you just a minute ago? I thought he'd melt! I mean, he was definitely jealous of Ronny when ya'll dated, and remember when he was cast in Stan Jansen's documentary and I let it slip that you had a crush on him in the fourth grade? He was totally ecstatic about that; you could see it in his face. And picture day when he..."

"Okay Miranda, I get it," Lizzie interrupted her, "But then why wouldn't he just tell me? Plus, that was in middle school."

"Lizzie, he probably won't tell you for the same reason that you won't tell him. And middle school counts; those feelings will never disappear."

"Maybe you're right," Lizzie said. "I'm just afraid of messing things up. And what do you think about it? Wouldn't you feel weird around us if we were _together_?"

"No, just as long as ya'll aren't too lovey dovey around me. I've been waiting for ya'll to get together since forever!" Miranda replied.

_**Animated Lizzie: "I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. At least if things don't work out so well with Gordo, I've always got Miranda to help me."**_

Lizzie reached over and gave Miranda a huge hug. "Thanks for being such a great friend," Lizzie said.

"You're welcome. Now; we've got to come up with a plan to let Gordo know how you feel, but not seem too obvious. And don't worry, you won't have to tell him directly," Miranda said.

"Do you have a plan?" Lizzie asked skeptically.

"Actually... I think I do!" Miranda said with a crafty smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know it was short! Please R&R! New chapter up soon! 

Carrie


	11. Shine

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Okay, I know... this is like the shortest chapter ever! But... I am adding to chapters in one day, and this next one will be long! Please enjoy! This chapter is just basically getting Lizzie's lyrics done; you may recognize the song as another one of Hilary Duff's.

A/N: In this chapter the italics are the lyrics, and for some reason the horizontal line break isn't working right now, so I tried to make it distinct when a scene changes.

I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Hilary Duff, or anything to do with either of them. I wish I did own Adam Lamberg (Gordo) though!!!

**Chapter 11**

**Shine**

"I am still _so_ stuck!" Lizzie whined to Miranda, as they sat in her room trying to write lyrics for Lizzie's song.

"Just write what you feel," Miranda insisted. "Write about Gordo."

"I can't write about Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. "What if he found out?"

"It might make all the difference in the world," Miranda said.

"Yeah, it might make him never want anything to do with me again!" Lizzie snapped.

"Fine, don't take my advice. I'm telling you though, I'm sure what Gordo said to Matt was just a cover. I mean, do you _seriously_ think Gordo would tell Matt the truth if he does have feelings for you?" asked Miranda.

"Well when you put it that way..." Lizzie started.

"See? I'm right! Now start writing!"

"Why don't I work on this tomorrow?" Lizzie suggested.

"Because then you'll never do it!" Miranda admitted. "And why did you tell Gordo you had to have it done by tomorrow?"

"I just wanted an excuse to leave," Lizzie said. "It's not that I don't wanna be around him, it's just hard when I know I have no chance," Lizzie responded.

"But you don't know!" Miranda said, her voice rising. "Lizzie, Gordo cares about you; he always has! If you're that blind and won't tell him yourself, then I'll just do it for you!"

"Miranda!"

"Okay, I won't; it's your business, but seriously Lizzie, it's so obvious!"

"Whatever Miranda, lets work on the lyrics."

"Oh, now you want to work on your lyrics? Trying to change the subject, eh?"

"Yes! Now c'mon!"

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Lizzie and Miranda are still sitting in the same positions as they were before. And Lizzie's paper was still blank.

"Lizzie, if you don't write anything done then I'm about to leave," Miranda threatened.

"Okay, I'm trying... Wait! I've got it!" Lizzie shouted.

"What?" Miranda asked excited.

"The title! I want it to be called 'Shine,'" Lizzie announced proudly.

"That's good, but why that?" Miranda questioned.

"It sounds sweet, and it makes me think of Gordo; because he just shines in so many ways," Lizzie said.

"Okay, but please don't get too mushy Lizzie," Miranda pleaded.

"I won't," Lizzie promised, as she transferred the words straight from her heart onto the paper.

"So... what do you think?" Lizzie asked nervously as Miranda scanned the paper.

This is what Miranda read:

_**Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under**_

_**'Till you come alongand brighten my day**_

_**Everyone knows that you kill the thunder**_

_**The roaring in my brain Is given me the strength**_

_**To see right through the haze**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Shine**_

_**C'mon and let it shine**_

_**Light me up Make me feel alive**_

_**You've got what it takes (Shine for me today)**_

_**Shine**_

_**Only you know how To lift my spirit off the ground**_

_**And chase those clouds away**_

_**Shine on me today**_

_**When everything's wrong I just pick the phone up**_

_**The sound of your voice Well it feels my eyes**_

_**With tears of joy 'Cuz I know you'll be there**_

_**When I'm hanging by a thread You're my heaven sent**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Oh you have this way of making me feel like I can fly**_

_**You're underneath my wings So I won't free-fall out of the sky**_

_**You're always there to save me**_

_**You know you save me**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**C'mon and shine...shine...shine on me**_

_**Shine on me Shine on me tonight Shine on me today**_

_**Everyone knows That I'm ten feet under**_

_**'Till you come along And brighten my world**_

"Lizzie! This is amazing!" Miranda exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Really?" Lizzie asked. "You were right Miranda; it just came to me."

"Well, you did take my advice; you did right about Gordo," Miranda added.

"I did not," Lizzie lied. Miranda gave her an unsure look. "Oh, alright I did," Lizzie admitted, her face turning pink. "He's very inspiring."

"Now you have to tell him," Miranda said. "If you don't he'll find out sooner or later."

"How? It's not like he has any idea. I don't mention his name or anything. He may just think it's a bunch of words."

"Lizzie, Gordo's not dumb. He'll know."

"Well, right now is not the time," Lizzie said. "I will tell him, but not yet."

"Okay, but I'll never let you live it down until you do," Miranda teased.

"Believe me, I know," Lizzie said jokingly. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat! All this work has made me hungry!" Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen.

**Told ya it was extremely short... but I added another one to enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Carrie**


	12. Guilty Pleasures

Hope you like this one! I'll try to update this story ASAP!

A/N: As in the last chapter, the horizontal line break is not working so I tried to make it evident where there should be a break.

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. I wish I owned Adam Lamberg though… he's adorable!

**Chapter 12**

**Guilty Pleasures**

MONDAY AT LUNCH…

Lizzie and Miranda are sitting at the table by themselves.

"So, did you tell him yet?" Miranda asked.

"No. What am I supposed to say?" Lizzie wondered.

"Just be yourself. Just say, hey Gordo I like you…" Miranda went on, until she was interrupted.

"What about me?" Gordo asked as he plopped down his tray and sat next to Lizzie.

"N-nothing," Lizzie stuttered.

"But I heard my name," Gordo said matter-of-factly.

Lizzie gave Miranda pleading eyes.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Now is so not the time to tell Gordo! At school, at lunch, over whatever this stuff is on our plate? No way!"**_

"Lizzie was just saying how much she likes your hair like that," Miranda lied.

Lizzie glanced over at Gordo. His hair was the same mop of curls that it had been for years. It had grown a little, but it was basically the same. Lizzie actually never noticed how pretty his hair was before…. But her thoughts were soon interrupted…

"This is how I always wear my hair," Gordo insisted.

"Oh really?" Lizzie asked innocently. "I guess just something looks different about it today," she said trying to patch up the story that Miranda made up.

"_O-kay_," he said giving them both questionable glances. Then he grabbed his fork and began to pick the broccoli off his plate.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Chicks!"**_

Miranda looked over at Lizzie and just gave her a half-smile.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Even though Miranda almost let it slip, I still love her! She always knows how to get out of things!"**_

"So, your practice is tonight, right?" Gordo asked.

"Yes it is. Are you gonna be there?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"I'll be there. With my camera," he responded.

"Coolie!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Then the bell rang for them all to return to class. They each got up and threw away their trash.

"I'll see ya'll tonight!" Lizzie hollered as the trio parted their ways to go to class.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Maybe tonight will finally be my chance to tell Gordo how I feel."**_

AS GORDO WALKED TO HIS CLASS…

_**Gordo Thoughts: "And after practice tonight when we're alone, I'm going to make myself tell Lizzie I like her!"**_

THAT EVENING IN THE MCGUIRE'S BASEMENT…

Lizzie and Miranda showed everyone the lyrics they had come up with. The band loved them both, so they would audition with each song. They decided that Miranda's song would be a little more upbeat than Lizzie's. Now the boys just had to get the lyrics and write the music together. Miranda knew a little about writing music since she had been in the glee club. She could recognize a few notes and offer a bit of help. Lizzie, on the other hand, had absolutely no musical experience and had no idea how to write any of it. Mostly Troy and Hayden worked on it while Scott and Miranda offered ideas. Lizzie felt secluded, but stood in the corner with Gordo as he filmed "Behind the Scenes of _Noise Candy_" for his documentary. It was then that Lizzie realized that this was her chance.

_**Animated Lizzie: "We're not helping anyway. Maybe I can pull Gordo aside and tell him."**_

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie whispered into his ear. He could feel her sweet breath on him.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "She definitely used scented soap."**_

"What?" he whispered back.

"This is boring for us. I need to talk to you anyway," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to her room.

"What is it Lizzie?" Gordo asked confused.

"Sit down," Lizzie said. Then she realized that he was already sitting down on her bed.

"Lizzie, I _am_ sitting," Gordo said.

"Right," Lizzie replied flustered. Then she took the spot next to him.

"There are some things that I think you should know…" Lizzie started.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "Oh no! Does she know I like her?! Omigosh, I hope she doesn't want to end our friendship…"**_

"Gordo, I have…" she began, but was soon interrupted.

"Where have you guys been? Troy asked, standing in Lizzie's doorway. "We may need your help on this music."

"But we don't know anything about it," Lizzie said."

"Well that doesn't mean that you're not wanted down here," Troy said sincerely, his eyes meeting Lizzie's.

Lizzie glanced back at Gordo. Now was definitely not the time to tell him. "Gordo, I'll tell you later," Lizzie promised, patting his hand as she got up to go back downstairs.

Gordo just sat there awestruck for a minute. "What a dirk," he muffled under his breath as he trailed behind the two. He never did like Troy to begin with and now he had interrupted his time with Lizzie.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "I guess maybe nice guys really do finish last."**_

Once Lizzie got down to the basement she realized that the guys had pretty much wrapped up the music.

"Now we're going to practice; just the music first," Hayden said. He gave Miranda a little wink as he walked passed her to get set up. Her faced turned bright red; but she didn't care.

The boys practiced each song about five times and the music sounded really great. Lizzie and Miranda were both very stoked. Gordo just sat quietly in the corner taping.

"Alright, I guess that's about all for tonight," Troy announced. "Tomorrow we can start practicing with the vocals."

"You mean we have practice tomorrow too?" Scott groaned.

"Yeah dude," Hayden began, "we'll have practice everyday this week. Auditions are on Friday; we have to be ready."

"Sounds good to me!" Miranda agreed.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Miranda would agree to anything Hayden said. If he told her to jump off a cliff, she'd ask him which one."**_

"I'm out!" Scott said, as he ran upstairs to exit.

"I've gotta go too guys," Hayden added. "See you all tomorrow. Bye Miranda," he said making his way over to her and gave her a little hug."

"B-b-bye!" Miranda said, hardly spitting the words out of her mouth.

"Bye Troy. Lizzie I'm going upstairs to get a soda. Just meet me up here to start studying," Miranda said as she made her way up to the kitchen.

_**Gordo Thoughts: "There is no way I can stay down there with that slime ball!"**_

"Wait for me!" Gordo called, following Miranda.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going to," Troy said.

"Okay," Lizzie agreed.

"Hey Lizzie," Troy started, "Ummm… I…"

_**Animated Lizzie: "Is he nervous around me? Oh my gosh, that's so cute! Wait, what am I saying?"**_

Then Troy felt his courage come back. "Lizzie, I really like you. I know you've told me that you're not ready for a boyfriend, but you see, I…" and he stopped with that and pulled Lizzie into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his strength. In one way she really wanted it to continue, I mean, it was great, but then she remembered Gordo. He was the one she wanted to be with. She didn't want to screw up that chance with him, if it existed. As she began to pull away from Troy's grip to stop the kiss, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned around to see Gordo; but it was too late, he had already seen them in action and was on his way back upstairs to escape it.

_**Animated Lizzie: "Oh no! He saw! I didn't mean for it to happen! What am I going to do?! I have to tell him!"**_

It was then that Lizzie ran upstairs through the kitchen searching for Gordo. She spotted Miranda sitting at the kitchen bar eating cookies and studying her history book.

"Oh Lizzie there you are. Are you ready to study?" Miranda looked up and asked through a mouthful of crumbs.

Lizzie just completely ignored the question. "Miranda, have you seen Gordo?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah he just grabbed his camera and ran out the door. He seemed to be in a hurry," Miranda replied nonchalantly.

"I have to go find him!" Lizzie exclaimed as she raced out the door.

**Okay, I know it wasn't real long, but I did add two chapters! I'll be updating again soon! Please R & R… I love hearing from ya'll! Also, I'm about to start a new holiday story… so be looking for it within the next few days!!! Love ya'll!!!**

**Carrie**


End file.
